monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
World Finals Cut Freestyles
During the course of the Monster Jam World Finals, several trucks have had footage of Freestyles cut from the recording of DVDs, televised broadcasts, and even live pay-per-view broadcasts for various reasons. The freestyle footage of several of these competitors has been considered "Lost Media". However, many edited fragments, or even entire pieces of untelevised pieces of footage have been found of some of the freestyles. Monster Jam World Finals 1 At the Monster Jam World Finals 1, 3 trucks had their freestyles removed from the DVD recordings, the TV recordings, and oddly enough, the Pay-Per-View broadcast. The trucks were Prowler, Reptoid,and WCW Nitro Machine. Prowler, driven by Dave Pezo, was the first truck out for freestyle, and was the first truck to ever do freestyle in the main World Finals competition. The run was short lived, and consisted of one move. Prowler hit the right lane's line of cars, doing a skywheelie before landing on the center obstacle, where Prowler would get stuck. Prowler would score a 16 Reptoid, driven by Jim Jack would be the 3rd truck to freestyle. Unfortunately, Reptoid's motor would blow out as it traveled down Thunder Alley, before the truck fully shut down in the middle of the turn before hitting an obstacle. Reptoid's only World Finals freestyle would score a 4. WCW Nitro Machine, driven by Charlie Pauken, would be the 12th truck out for freestyle, just before Goldberg. It is currently unknown how the freestyle happened, but what is known is that the truck hit an obstacle, losing control before crashing, bending the front left wheel in the process. Nitro Machine would score a 19. Monster Jam World Finals 2 At the Monster Jam World Finals 2, 2 trucks had their freestyles removed from TV and DVD recordings. Their runs however were shown on the Pay-Per-View broadcast. The trucks were Sudden Impact and The Destroyer. Sudden Impact, driven by John Seasock was the 2nd truck out for freestyle. After a single hit, the truck slowed down, before shutting off. As Seasock tried to drive the truck off the track, the truck made a pop noise. It can even be heard on the Pay-Per-View broadcast as they were showing a replay of the trucks hit on the cars. As it turned out he lost the blower on the truck. Sudden Impact would score a 19. The Destroyer, under Dan Evans, would come out directly after Sudden Impact. The Destroyer would go over the cars, before going for the bus stack on the course. Evans would proceed to hit the cars 2 more times, before the truck would shut off. The Destroyer would score a 23. Monster Jam World Finals 3 At the Monster Jam World Finals 3, Bulldozer (Wood)'s freestyle would be removed, as well as the encore. Bulldozer's freestyle however, was included on the Pay-Per View. Bulldozer was the 7th truck out for freestyle. It hit the intro car, performing a wheelie that rode across the stadium floor. Just as the truck touched down though, it clipped a van, flipping the truck onto its lid immediately. Bulldozer would score an 8. The encore as well was not included in any DVD, TV, or the pay-per view broadcasts. Grave Digger, Team Meents, Wolverine, Bulldozer, and Blacksmith all came out for freestyle. Blacksmith and Grave Digger drove down the left side of the track while Wolverine, Bulldozer and Team Meents took the right side. The 5 trucks all took the turn, and switched sides of the stadium. Bulldozer would jump an obstacle, breaking off a wheel, moments before Wolverine would follow it, breaking a wheel as well. Barthel floored the broken truck forward before it flipped over onto its side. The other 3 trucks were shut down prematurely at that time. Monster Jam World Finals 5 The Monster Jam World Finals 5 did show all of the freestyles by the competitors. However, 2 trucks had sections of their freestyles removed from recordings for unknown reasons. These trucks were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Team Suzuki. TMNT was flipped back onto its wheels after its initial roll-over due to the 30 second rule in place at that year's event. The truck immediately drove at the bus stack on the left side of the course, where it stood straight up and down, launching the body off of the truck. It tipped back onto its wheels, where Paul Cohen attempted to climb up the bus stack. The truck however, slid to the side of the stack, and rolled over. Team Suzuki, under Kathy Winston, had a move from her freestyle removed as well. The footage cuts off after the truck comes to a stop at the entrance to the stadium after the truck's steering breaks. However, Team Suzuki would hit the van stack one more time, before finally stopping at the end of the stadium Monster Jam World Finals 9 The encore to the Monster Jam World Finals 9 was not televised, most likely due to the controversy over the trademark to the name of Spitfire. Because of this, the full encore would not be televised. Spitfire and Backwards Bob debuted by exploding out of 2 containers hidden at the entrance to the track. Both freestyled, before Spitfire would roll over after bumping against the parked Maximum Destruction (Max-D). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would race back onto the course and join with Backwards Bob, before Backwards Bob broke a wheel off on a jump. Finally, a second Maximum Destruction would come out, before breaking a wheel on the first jump, crashing in a very similar manner to his earlier competitive freestyle. Category:Monster Truck Terms Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas